


Assistance

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Femslash Friday, Light Angst, Post-Canon, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Sansa needs help with readjusting to minor tasks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'A Song of Ice and Fire' nor any of its related fandoms. I am not profiting off this work.

"Do you require a break?" Brienne asks, nudging her legs, beginning to tingle. At least the soreness in her pelvis is beginning to dissolve. 

"Could we stop for a short walk?" Sansa asks, squeezing her heels against the horses sides. It ignores her with a toss of their head. 

Brienne nods, guiding the horse away from the path. She dismounts easily, patting its neck in thanks before she reaches for Sansa. 

"I am capable of dismounting." She murmurs, swinging a tingly leg over. 

Brienne has enough decency to look away from her shaky legs and feet, calling for Podrick to hobble them properly. 

"Do you require assistance?" 

Sansa huffs, nods in defeat as Brienne walks over. 

"Come, my lady," Brienne pulls her down easily, waits until her knees stop quaking. "You must walk."


End file.
